1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for laterally supporting a post. More particularly, this invention relates to a modular system which includes a plurality of elements which may be combined and installed to provide an elongate encircling cage-like structure for attaching guy lines which provide lateral support to a post located within the cage-like structure so that the post and a load supported by the post may be extended or elevated while still being laterally supported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,591, to the same inventor as herein, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, sets forth an apparatus and method for a modular support and lifting system. Under this system a variety of support structures may be constructed by assembling a plurality of small similarly-configured building blocks, or cribs. The cribs are box-like metal building elements which can be bolted to each other to form posts or beams. The ends of the building elements are precision ground so that when the building elements are bolted together they form posts or beams which are perfectly straight and resistant to buckling.
One preferred use for the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,591 is in the formation of a plurality of posts for supporting and raising structures, such as the roofs of buildings, bridges, machinery, and the like. To facilitate this raising function, hydraulic cylinders or jacks are incorporated into the posts and are used to progressively lift a load to a higher elevation. Special fixtures, loading frames, and cradles allow the installation of the hydraulic jacks within a post formed from a plurality of the building elements, and make it simple to pre-load the support system or lift the load to a higher elevation.
One advantage of this system is that the post may be extended progressively upward for an indefinite distance by adding new building elements to the post each time the load is lifted by extension of the hydraulic jack. However, because of this, as the post becomes longer and longer, at some point buckling of the post will become a concern. Accordingly, a method and apparatus are required which enable lateral support to be provided to such a post so that the post will not buckle, while still enabling further upward extension of the post. The method and apparatus in accordance with the present invention provide such lateral support in a safe, simple, and economical manner.
In the preferred form of the system of the invention there is set forth a method and apparatus for providing lateral support to a post. The apparatus includes a cage-like structure comprised of one or more modular cage units which are installed about a post. A plurality of guy wires are attached to the cage-like structure and anchored to the floor, ground, or the like, for providing lateral support to the post. Each cage unit includes a pair of generally T-shaped main components with each main component including a pair of generally parallel bar members. A lower connection bracket is attached to the bottom of each main component and includes a bolt hole for connecting the main component to a loading fame or other cage units. An upper connection bracket is attached cross-wise to the top of each main component, and includes a central bolt hole for connecting one main component to another main component placed on top thereof. The upper bracket also includes a pair of rod holes located near the free ends of the upper bracket for attaching a pivotable guy wire attachment fixture between two main components.
The guy wire attachment fixture includes a tubular member having a guy wire clevis mounted thereon for attaching guy wires to attachment points formed in the guy wire clevis. The pivotable guy wire attachment fixture is attached to the main component by inserting a threaded rod through the rod holes and the guy wire attachment fixture. The threaded rod is secured in place with nuts mounted on either end thereof. A second guy wire attachment fixture is similarly mounted on the opposite sides of the upper connection brackets and the post for creating a cage-like structure around the post.
A coupling bracket is also provided for enabling connection of the main components to the loading frame. The coupling bracket engages with the upper portion of the loading frame by placement between a pair of guide bars located on the loading frame. A bolt hole in the coupling bracket enables the lower bracket on the main component to be bolted to the coupling bracket.
Thus, a cage unit may be installed by placing a pair of coupling brackets between the guide bars on the loading fame and bolting a pair of main components to the coupling brackets. The guy wire attachment fixtures are attached between the main components by inserting the threaded rods through the rod holes and the tubular members, and nuts are used to retain the main components and the attachment fixtures in the assembled condition, thereby creating a cage-like structure which encircles the post in a sleeve-like manner.
Guy wires are then attached to the attachment points on the cage-like structure for providing lateral support to the post. Since the bar members on the main components extend inward over top of the guide bars, they contact the post and serve as guides and lateral supports for the post. One or more successive cage units may be constructed on top of a first cage unit. In this manner, the cage-like structure may be extended upward for an indefinite height, as necessary to support the post to a desired height. Anchoring brackets may be supplied for attaching the guy wires to the floor or ground.
Thus, the present invention sets forth a modular cage-like structure comprised of one or more cage units which may be constructed about a post to provide lateral support to the post. The cage-like structure may be constructed to an indefinite height by adding successive cage units to the top of the existing cage-like structure. The cage-like structure further has the advantage of enabling the post to be extended upward while still maintaining lateral support to the post. In addition, since the cage-like structure is modular, all components are reusable and may be transported, installed, and removed by hand.